


Sick Day Lovin

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama decides Harry needs the care and attention he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing!!!

Harry sat curled up on a small green couch his nose pink as his eyes glassed over. He was wrapped in a tight green blanket and had a large mug in his hands. Smiling up at his lover who came slipping forward he was not surprised when the tall red head sat next to him a mug of soup in his hands as well. 

The young wizard smiled at him and took a sip of the warm chicken noodle soup. Groaning as the hot liquid soothed his sore throat. The read head beside him gently brushed his bangs from his face whispering, “Are you going to be ok Harry?”

Harry nodded responding gently, “I’m fine Kurama just a bit stuffy and sore”

The red headed fox laughed lightly before slipping a slim hand into his rose red locks. Pulling out a small seed he let his youki slip into the small seed watching as a small green tendril broke through the seed shell lifting up and blooming into a single bright silver flower. Nestled in the centre of the flower was a woman’s torso and head her sparkling Grey eyes peered up at the fox. The woman brought her hands up and they filled with a sweet golden nectar. Smiling down at the flower Kurama reached forward and plucked the now crystallized nectar from its hands watching as the flower resided back into the seed.

Slowly the red head extended his other hand and gently tipped the small wizard’s face up to look at him. Using his thumb Kurama gently coaxed Harry’s lips apart before gently slipping the crystallized nectar into the younger mans mouth. Watching as the pink lips closer around his extended fingers, tongue lapping at the tips as he swallowed the crystallized nectar. 

The fox blushed and let the younger man sucks and nip at his fingers before slowly pulling them from the others mouth to coax him to drink more of the hot soup. Slowly the fix managed to coax the young wizard to drink all of the hot soup before letting the mug be placed in the table in front of the couch.

Harry smiled up at his lover before leaning forward to curl up against the fox’s warm chest. It wasn’t long before the fox wrapped his arms around his waist and Harry was falling asleep. The only light in the room was the lights on the Christmas tree and the warm fire. 

Kurama watched as his young lover slipped into a deep slumber he didn’t know how he let his little one get so sick but he was bound to fix the mistake. Carefully sliding from underneath the young wizard, he rose glancing only briefly at the mirror above the fireplace noticing even now how the gold in his eyes shimmered brightly. 

It wasn’t long before he decided that he had to start getting ready for the next morning. Carefully he began to grow vines and mistletoe along the ceiling and walls. Smiling at the work he slowly slipped a single seed upon the floor watching as it grew and blossomed into a large blue flower the petals curling along the floors delicately. The vines along the walls now slipped forward and wrapped around the couch and table dragging them to another section of the room as Harry was slowly and carefully deposited on the centre of the flower his head cushioned by the large pistols in the centre of the flower.

Kurama purred gently and slowly let the sweet scents fill the air watching slowly as the sun began to rise the soft light brushing against the young wizards face. Slowly the teen began to stir sitting up and rubbing his eyes he took a long deep breath. HE noticed the happy look on the teens face at the fact that his sickness was completely gone. It was then the young teen looked around and noticed the new look his living room had. Slowly Harry look up staring at a noew gold eyed Kurama.

Harry blushed, “Kurama? Umm what exactly did you do while I was sleeping?”

Kurama slipped forward and carefully straddled the other boy, “Remember when I told youI wasn’t completely human but I couldn’t tell you what I was?”

Harry nodded, “You said it was against the law which I understood”

The fox nodded and smiled, “Well I figured that this day would be perfect.”

Harry blushed brightly, “So Im guessing the plant show in my living room is suppose to help me understand?”

Kurama laughed lightly and nodded, “My sweet naïve little wizard, It has everything to do with this secret. Watch closely”

The young wizard watched carefully as Kurama’s form shifted slightly. His waist and chest filling out with light muscles as his hair lengthened and bleached to a beautiful silver colour. Slowly two fox like silver ears appeared atop his boyfriends head and a long thick silver tail fell from his tail bone. Slowly his boy friend looked up at him his eyes a bright greenish gold a smirk upon his features revealing sharp canines. Harry slowly leant back as the now silver haired man slipped further up his body long sharp clawed fingers gently tracing down the brunettes chest slicing open the fabric but not the skin beneath. 

Harry’s voice came in a soft uncertain way, “Kurama?”

The silver haired fox smirked his deep rumbling baritone sending shivers down the young wizards spine, “I am Yoko Kurama and I am the demon spirit fox within the Kurama you know so well. We are of one body but two souls. Living side by side. To love one of us is to love both of us. Can you love and accept both of us?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the information and carefully he sat up properly his chest brushing against the tall demons as he lifted his hands up to trace along the cheek bones of the man above him. He watched as the demons eyes closed nuzzling into the open hands. Smiling Harry became a tad bit bravery and leened forward letting his lips press lightly against the fox demons. A deep rolling purr rocked from Yoko’s throat as Harry was shoved back into the flowers centre the kiss deepening as Yoko slipped his tongue inside the younger boys mouth. It wasn’t long before he had the wizard breathless and panting.

Pulling back Yoko looked down at the small wizard His bright gold eyes locking with the deep emerald green of his small human lover his voice soft and cooing, “We foxes mate for life my young wizard. This day I Yoko Kurama wish to mate with you and claim you as mine for all eternity.”

Harry took a deep long breath, “I would die long before you. Could you live with watching me grow old and die?”

The fox demon swallowed deeply and nuzzled into the pale neck his whisper firm, “Yes I love you as I have loved no other before. Please be mine”

The young brunette smiled and gently nuzzled the silver fox demon gently, “Yes I will be yours”

Yoko purred deeply in pleasure before tipping the younger males head to the side to gently lap at his pale throat. Long talented claws made quick work of shredding the clothes the young brunette was wearing. As smaller hands worked at slipping off the simple white cloth Kurama was draped in. 

The two lay there mouths connected and bare of any clothing simply basking in the presence of one another. Slowly a long claw traced the inside of Harry’s thigh causing the young brunette to his and arch into the delicious sensation. 

Yoko smirked and slowly slipped a single claw carefully into the small wizards entrance. Harry jerked at the intrution only to be hushed by Yoko with a deep kiss. Carefully and slowly Yoko let the digit slide in and out of his smaller mate to be being carefull not to cut him. Removing the digit he notced a small trickle of blood. Cursing himself for the small slip the fox demon twisted his fingers in his long silver hair extracting a single seed.

Harry looked up at his silver haired lover in curiosity.

Sensing his question Yoko murmured softly, “My claws are to sharp I can not use them to prepare you all I can do is use a numbing agent so as to try and not harm you to badley.”

The smaller wizard smiled and brought the fox down and into a kiss whispering gently, “Yoko I trust you. Please make me yours”

Sighing the fox nodded before tossing the seed to the side slipping between his smaller mates spread legs. Nudging them further apart the fox smiled down at the exotic site his smaller mate made. Spread before him like the perfect dish and Yoko was going to enjoy every inch of that delectable skin this morning. 

Taking a deep breath the fox leaned down breathing in his mate to be’s sweet intoxicating scent. His bright gold eyes glowed in anticipation as he felt broom calloused fingers caress the base of his fox ears. Letting out a low deep purr the silver fox leaned into the gentle caressing using his mates relaxed distraction to fill him to the hilt. He felt as his smaller lover tensed and saw the young wizards face contort in pain and surprise. 

The brunette did everything in his power not to scream as Yoko filled him. Panting slightly the teen laid back against the petals of the flower allowing the sweet scent and his body to relax as he adjusted to the rough intrusion. 

Yoko whined lightly in apology and was only met with a soft pained smile and a nod. Carefully the fox demon withdrew before slowly sliding back into the willing body and watched as the pain filled expression slowly shifted into a relaxed pleasure filled gaze. Feeling Harry’s legs coming up to grip him tightly around the hips he purred in pleasure speeding up his pace to match his young lovers rocking body.

Harry groaned lightly clutching the soft petal beneath him as his legs gripped the kitsune’s waist tightly. It wasn’t long before Yoko increased the pace but even Harry could see the silver fox holding back so as to not hurt him. Leaning up best he could he nuzzled Yoko’s cheek gently causing the male to look at him.

The brunette whispered gently, “I wont break Yoko”

Smiling lightly at the words the fox let go of his inner beast pulling out of his little mate before slamming back into him with such force as to make the younger human gasp in surprise and slight pain. Slowly the demons eyes went from a soft gold to a burning red but not in anger but in passion. Yoko picked up the pace slamming into the smaller human time and time again striking that little bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

Harry arched his back at the intense pleasure and slight pain the kitsune brought him. He couldn’t take it. Just as Yoko began to slam into him with more speed the wizard’s head tipped back and his inner walls clenched around the fox’s hard member as he came.

Yoko let out a grunt as his lover clenched down around him leaning forward Yoko bit down into the side of his little lovers neck marking him as his own. What he hadn’t expected was to feal small human canines bite harshly into the spot on his neck as well. Unable to take the sensation Yoko came within his smaller lover and both remained locked in the after glow of the moment. 

After a few long minutes the silver kitsune slowly pulled out of his smaller lover bringing the wizard close to him not noticing how even now his little mate was going through changes. 

Harry groaned lightly curling into Yoko’s chest carefully his body still shaking in the after glow. It wasn’t until the had both calmed and were able to breath right did the two meet each others gaze and the Demon’s eyes widen.

Slowly the fox lifted a clawed hand and touch the two black fox ears perched upon his little lovers head. The other clawed hand slipping behind his mate to stroke the long bushy black tail that trailed from his little mates tail bone. Smiling Yoko whispered, “The Goddess Inari smiles upon our union, You have become Kitsune like I”

Blushing the little wizard now fox kitsune nuzzled into his mate’s throat whispering, “That’s not all she gifted us with” his now clawed hands resting on his own stomach feeling the life grow within him. 

Yoko let out an excited yip before curling his smaller mate to him letting the large flower they rest upon close around them as they slept, smiles upon there faces as a mating was completed and new life began.


End file.
